Rino Fuyuki
Riyo Fuyuki is a shy girl who becomes entirely caught up in the chaotic events taking place in her hometown. Appearance Rino has shoulder-length, light brown hair and green eyes. She's thinly built, not to muscular, nor too high. She's very plainly dressed usually, preferring plain shirts and pants. Rino also has a very traditionalist side to her personality however, and enjoys dressing in kimonos for special occasions. She doesn't wear much in the way of accessories typically, but she does like to wear two small blossoms in her hair. Personality Rino was never a very social person and even now, she still has a bit of a hard time socializing with others. As time goes on, she opens up a little bit more each day. While she isn't good at many things, the one thing she can do well is cook, baking in particular. The years she spent under the loving watch and teachings of her late mother Chie has molded Rino into a kindhearted person and, once she gets over her initial shyness, is willing to do whatever she can to try and help someone with their problems. While meeting Emiri and Shizuko has lead to her becoming more socially confident, she's still somewhat fragile in the mental sense, having willingly suppressed the emotional turmoil she endured after her mother's untimely demise. History 'Act I' Introduction Walking home after a Counselor evaluation at school, depressed and deep in thought, Rino accidentally ran into an energetic Emiri and Shizuko. After the initial confusion died down, they both offered to walk Rino to her home, which ended up not being all that far away from Emiri's flower shop. It didn't t ake long for the three to become friends, the first two real friends Rino ever made. Not long after that, Rino ended up being swept up in a sudden meeting between Emiri, Shizu and the rest of their friends, where she quickly learned about the conflict between the Puella Magi and witches as well as seeing an actual Puella Magi in the form of Hiroko. Now part of their group of friends, Rino offers her home as a place to meet every now and then. Anisa Arc While she mainly spent most of her time by herself, still adjusting to the idea of having friends, it didn't stop Alice and Shou from dropping by frequently, most of the time without her even being home. In an attempt to get to know her more, Alice decided to walk home from school with Rino. Instead of going straight home, Rino treated Alice to a quick snack at a small coffee shop, where the two learned more about each other and became better friends. About a week after Emiri came to her requesting some madeleines for a trip to the mountains that she, Shizuko, and Yuzuki would be taking. What was a request turned into a group project as both Emiri and Shizu ended up helping her in the end. On the day of the trip, Rino rushed over to the flower shop early that morning with the madeleines, having forgotten to deliver them the day before. While she was only planning to be there for a few minutes, it didn't take long for Emiri to convince her to go along with them, along with Shizu's friend Kiki and Shou, who provided transportation. While staying with the others at the Kamitsuki Dojo, Rino still found it a little hard to fit in and relax, even while sharing a hot spring with Shizuko and Kiki. Not long after she got out, though, did she find Hiroko, who was weak and writhing in pain on the floor of one of the dojo's rooms. Reacting however she could to help, Rino was able to help Hiroko stabilize herself. The process took a toll on both girls, but also triggered something within them as they soon found that they had gained feelings for one another. While Rino wasn't sure how to react to these feelings at first, remembering back to what her mother taught her about the feeling of love helped her go through with her instincts, now seeing Hiroko as much more then just a friend. Unbeknownst to either Rino or Hiroko, the angel Anisa had begun her attack on the dojo with her intent being to kill Shizuko, who had just learned was actually a decendant of the Rinju bloodline. When the two arrived at the scene, Anisa disappeared, taking Shou with her and leaving the dojo, as well as the state of a few of the others, in shambles. It wasn't long before Rino learned that Shou had sacrificed his life in order to save Shizuko and delay any plans Anisa had in store. As the week continued on, Rino started doing more things for Hiroko, including making her lunch as well as inviting her over to her house, as a way to try and get to know her more and become closer to her. Things felt as if they were going back to normal, until a troubling message and talk with Hiroko revealed that Walpurgisnacht, the strongest witch of all, would be attacking Mitakihara the next day. Despite her timidness, Rino still eagerly wanted to help in any way she could, going so far as staying alert for the rest of the night. As hard as she tried, she still ended up dozing off, only to be thrown into a nightmare where she confronted Anisa face-to-face. The meeting pushed her to the mental limit to the point where upon her harsh awakening it lead right into an immediate emotional breakdown. As the weather worsened outside, heralding the eventual arrival of Walpurgisnacht, Rino gathered a few essential items, including a picture of her mother, and headed out to find a place to wait. She found herself running to Alice's house, where she met the rest of the group. After learning that Alice wasn't there and where she was actually located, courtesy of Larry, everyone prepared to head out and save her. After getting briefly aquainted with Larry, Yui and Natsuko the group arrived at the cemetery to save Alice from the clutches of Anisa only to end up seperated. While Yui and Shizuko went to confront Anisa, Rino, Emiri and Larry hid away from the roaming Familiars in a nearby building. Not long after Anisa's defeat Rino, Emiri and Shizuko found themselves roaming the city streets in an attempt to help the others fight back Walpurgisnacht, only to find themselves more concerned with getting to shelter, which they found in the form of the city library. Once Walpurgisnacht was defeated by the combined efforts of Yuzuki and the spirits of past Puella Magi, Rino was soon reunited with Hiroko. The city was now free from the giant witch's threat. Act II Four years after Walpurgis Night and Rino and Hiroko have been living together in Rino's house. While Hiroko approaches the end of her college studies, Rino has just begun attending culinary school. While they do love each other, Rino does have to deal with Hiroko's constant need to study on a regular basis. While attending a housewarming party for Emiri, Yuzuki, Yui and Alice, who all ended up moving into the same dormitory as neighbors, Rino met the quiet and mysterious Azuki, who while coming off as somewhat hostile was actually very polite. It was also at this party that Rino was given the idea by Emiri to get a job at the bakery that Natsuko works at, which she strongly took into consideration. Thanks to Yui's pushing, Rino was able to get the bakery job easily thanks to her baking skills. Trivia * Originally Rino was planned to be much more emotionally and mentally unstable and was going to be set up as a temporary antagonist after being pushed beyond her limits. Due to how things played out with her character over time however, this route was never taken. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Secondary Characters